She Has Her Eyes
by SnixLover
Summary: Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez know each other since they are babies. They went to school together and as they grew up, so did their feelings. But everything changes when Puck gets Santana's best friend, Quinn pregnant. Quinn eventually dies and in her will Santana and Puck would be together to take care of Beth.
1. Hello Again

It was summer; so hot outside. Santana was in her abuela's house spending some days before go to New York to live her dream. She wasn't sure of what she wanted to do, but she would find a job in New York and try different things, she was going as an experience. Her abuela was not happy with her decision, she thinks her parents are too soft with Santana and they let her do anything. She wants her granddaughter to go to college and have a successful career, but she knows Santana and she knows she is not going.

They were both watching her favorite Spanish soap opera on the fresh living room when the door bell rings. Neither of them wanted to go there.

"Santana, go there! Move! You're young." Santana's grandmother said and she let out a sigh. She went open the door and her eyes could not believe in what she was seeing, they agreed to stay apart.

"Hi…" She said carefully. She was extremely confused. "Come in."

Puck entered. She knew him since they were on 7th grade, they were friends since there. Santana always had a crush on him, but life is not easy and it didn't turn out for the best. He was her first in a lot of things, but then he got her best friend pregnant and they had a baby and he chose Quinn over her. She understands what he did; she was the one asking him to never leave Quinn or their baby. She stills like him, but she was the one that preferred to stay away to not show her feelings, it hurts a lot seeing them together.

"Hello Santana." Puck didn't look very well. He had some paper in his hand, and on his other arm he had Beth sleeping onto his shoulder. Santana was curious and a little bit scared. She closed the door and heard her abuela shouting from the living room.

"Who is it?"

"It's just Puck." Santana answered immediately. Her abuela knows Puck very well, she already accepted him and he is always very politely when he is around her. "Come with me… do you want to put her down for a while… like… in my bed?"

"Yes, please." Puck followed Santana to the bedroom she has on her abuela's house. Puck placed Beth on Santana's bed putting some pillows around her and kissing her head before leaving. They left her there sleeping and both went to the kitchen to talk.

"So, what brings you here? I didn't see you in a while…" That situation was really awkward. She didn't see Puck since graduation and it was almost September, many months passed and she was in a good way to forget him but now all the feelings came back.

"I… need to tell you something." Puck finally let out. Santana nodded waiting for him to tell something. "Quinn…" he stopped for a while and took a deep breath. "She's dead." Santana's eyes filled with tears, her best friend was dead. She talked with her one week ago and everything was fine. She was going to New Heaven to her dream college after all the obstacles in her life; she was finally going to make it.

"I went to New Haven yesterday to get her things… Her funeral is on Monday. Here in Lima…" Puck continued and Santana cried silently. "I found this last night. It was on her journal…" He gave the small piece of paper to Santana. She slowly opened it and recognized Quinn's handwriting, she smiled at it. She started to read it out loud.

"_Dear Journal,_

_I'm finally in New Heaven. I'm achieving my dream. I couldn't be happier right now. I could, I miss my little angel, Beth. She is Lima with her dad. So, today I went to visit campus. This is beautiful here. I was relaxing on a pretty calm area of campus and I started to think in future. I want to share with you my thoughts, we never know, maybe I will read this in the future and nothing turned out like I thought._

_So, after some ruff years, and after my pregnancy and after Beth come into to my life, my priority, it's my baby. I can't believe she is almost 2. So… in the future I don't see me with her dad, because we don't love each other… I know that he was just with me because of her. He is a great guy and an excellent dad… But we don't work together. If anything happens to me in the future I'm sure Puck will take care of Beth very well. But a little girl needs a woman. A real woman that teaches her to be herself, that teaches her to never let anyone bring her down, a figure that teaches her to be beautiful in every way. The only person that could ever do that would be Santana. She is the strongest person I know, I admire everything in her, she is my best friend. So if Beth ever needs someone to take care of her, I want that person to be Santana. (…)_

_Love, Quinn." _

Santana stopped reading and looked at Puck very serious. She let a sigh escape. "What does this means?"

Her abuela was hearing everything and as she walked in she said: "Seems that Quinn let you her baby…" Santana looked at her abuela, Santana was still in shock for the lost of Quinn and now everyone was saying that she had to take care of Beth?

"How? I don't know how to that care of a child!" She shouted; luckily Beth was in her deep sleep so she didn't wake up.

"I thought I should show you that… I agree with Quinn, she needs a female presence in her life… and honestly I would pick you too." Puck smiled at her, he had finally a chance to bring Santana back in his life, but he couldn't force her at anything.

"Why me? I'm not even maternal! I never took care of any child…" She replied. Santana was confused. Was Puck going to leave Beth there forever? Wasn't she going to New York anymore? What was she going to do?

"Don't freak out, Santana. Quinn just wanted you to be part of her life, not to replace her…" Puck said softly. He kind of wanted for Santana to replace Quinn's place. Not that he thinks that Quinn was a bad mom. He loves Quinn and he would do anything if he could save her from that terrible accident, but now that she is gone, he has the opportunity to live the life he always wanted with Santana, and of course with his daughter too. Deep down inside he thinks that Quinn knew; she knew about him and Santana and she was mad about it for a while but eventually she accepted when she saw that she didn't love Puck either.

"You don't understand… I'm going to New York next week!"

"And Quinn was going to New Heaven…" he sighed again. " Hm… It's okay, San. Maybe Beth and I can visit you there?" Beth started crying; probably waking up alone in a bed that it's not hers was the reason for it. "Do I go there… or?" He asked Santana if she wanted to be her to go get Beth.

"Hm… You go. She doesn't know me. She would be even more scared… and… yeah." Santana never really spent much time with Beth; Everytime she visited Quinn, Beth was sleeping or at her grandmother, or even with Puck.

Minutes later Puck came back with Beth on his arms. The sleepy girl rubbed her eyes and when saw other people that she didn't know she hides her head on Puck's shoulder. "Beth… Say Hi to Tana and Mrs. Lopez…" Beth raised her head and looked at Santana for a while.

"She has her mother's eyes…" Santana said letting a tear rolling down her face. She didn't remember of the last time she had seen Beth, that now she was so grown up and looking so much like Quinn, Beth was a mini version of Quinn, totally.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"I don't know…" In reality Santana never had any contact with babies, even if she has a lot of little cousins, she never held one. Not because she didn't want but because she was afraid to ask or to let the baby fall, or afraid to make the baby cry…

"Come on, Santana! It's just a baby!" Her abuela made her stand up and she walked towards Puck.

"Hi…" she said to Beth and suddenly Beth reacted, she raised her arms in the air in Santana's direction. Santana held her and hugged her tightly. It was awkward for Santana but it felt right. That little girl lost her mom and she couldn't imagine how that would feel. "Hi sweet girl… I like you."

"She likes you too… And I was thinking… even with you going to New York, Beth and I could visit you there. Like we would do with Quinn…" Santana nodded and gave Beth back to Puck.

"Okay."


	2. Special Visit

"I won't be away forever… Don't worry about me. I know exactly where I'm going…" Santana was ready to leave Lima to go to New York. She wanted to find her dream, she didn't know exactly what it was but she was pretty sure that she would find it in New York.

"Call me if you need anything… Okay?" Her grandma kissed her head and said goodbye. Santana was raised by her grandmother; her parents were too busy working to take café of her properly. Her dad is a doctor and her mom is a lawyer. They always worked a lot and Santana grew up practically in her grandma's house.

Santana took her plane to New York and when arrived there, she really amazed by the city. She had been there before but now she was there alone, all by herself. She took a cab to the address she had written in a small piece of paper.

She knocked on the big strong door. A few minutes later there was Miss Rachel Berry in her pajama. It was early in the morning but Santana hoped for them to be already up. "Hey!"

"Santana? I thought you would come later… Come in…" Rachel yawned and closed the door behind her. "Feel home. Kurt is still sleeping."

"Not anymore. Welcome Santana!" Kurt showed a little smile. Santana looked around. She made room for her things. An hour later Kurt and Rachel were leaving for NYADA and Santana was alone. That was when Santana started to think in what she was doing there. She was so lost, she had no idea from where to start.

Later that day, Santana decided to go out to explore the city and find something to do. That was pretty boring and she needed something to do. In the same night, Santana cried all night. She didn't regret it, but she couldn't say she was not scared. She was in New York living with Rachel and Kurt aka the NYADA kids and the annoying divas. She missed her family, she missed home.

Santana doesn't quit. She went to New York focused on her future. One week after being there, she found a job as a singer/dancer in a bar in the middle of that big city, of course it wasn't a big thing, she was pretty sure they didn't choose her because of her talent, but she didn't care about it now. Everyday, she would leave home at 8am and just come back at 8pm. She was so tired.

* * *

9 am. Knock on the door, Rachel was getting dressed. Kurt left to shop and Santana was nowhere to be found. Rachel rushed to door, she thought it would be Santana; she is lazy enough to knock on the door, instead of open it herself.

Rachel opened the door and surprise, it was Puck with Beth! Rachel was really surprised; she wasn't expecting them there. They came in and Puck placed Beth on the ground.

"Hi…" Rachel said softly rubbing Beth's hair.

"Hey! I heard that Santana lives here now. Is it true?" Puck entered as he asked.

"Yup, she is not at home right now, she must be somewhere else in the town. Did you come for a visit?" Rachel had to admit, having Santana there wasn't her favorite thing either. She couldn't imagine Puck moving in too. It was too much.

"Yes. I promised her I would bring Beth to visit her. It was something that Quinn asked for." Rachel didn't understand but Puck continued. "Do you know when Santana will be back?"

"I don't know. She has been acting really weirdly recently. She is… I don't know." Rachel struggled. "But you have her number. Call her!" Rachel suggested. Puck came for a visit but not to visit them all, mostly to visit Santana.

They didn't need to call her. 2 minutes later there was Santana arriving home. When she opened the door the first thing she saw was Beth walking around the house. She immediately got happier. Then her eyes looked for Puck. "Hey!"

Puck went closer to her and hugged her, he wanted to kiss her so badly but he couldn't. "I missed you." It was not easy for Puck to have to take care of Beth night and day and be away from Santana at the same time.

Santana pulled back, he didn't seem to want to get his arms out of her. "Did you come to visit me?" Puck nodded with a silly smile on his face. "Are you staying here?"

"Actually no. I'm in a hotel close. Would you like to me to stay? I don't want to bother you." If Puck could he would kidnap Santana and take her with him.

"Really funny. If you want a day off, I can take care of Beth for you."

"If I had a day off I would spend it with you, so…" Santana sighed, they talked about it. They were over. But seems like Puck is all flirty again.

"You two can go out. I take care of her. You need to cheer up, Santana!" Rachel that was hearing everything said and Puck gladly accepted her offer. It was his chance to get his girl back.

* * *

"She already ate. She is bathed and there is her pajama and teddy bear in the little bag. If you need anything call me." Puck gave the last instructions to Rachel. He was taking Santana to dinner and go out for a while, it was hard to convince her but he did it.

"It's okay… Go!" Rachel said happily. "You don't need to bring her back home today…" Rachel whispered just to Puck and he smiled containing his laugh.

"I think we can go." He turned to Santana and they walked together. Santana was looking very pretty as always of course but the shine on her eyes was different. "There. I cooked for you. You won't believe but I'm a pretty good cook." They went to Puck's room in the hotel and there was everything set up for a romantic dinner. Santana was nervous for no reason.

"You made this? Are you sure you just didn't ordered it?" Santana said looking to all that amazing good looking food. She sat and waited for him. She tasted and it was amazing. She enjoyed the dinner and by the end she was already more comfortable and laughing.

"I want you back." Puck let out. Santana stopped and looked at him.

"I have feelings Puck. Last time… it just…" Santana didn't want to end up hurt again; she would let herself feel down like that again.

"That was last time! I grew up! …I love you…" Puck was really sorry for what happened, last time he cheated on Santana, got her best friend pregnant and stopped talking to her because how ashamed he was. It was pretty bad and Santana promised herself that it wouldn't let it happen again. Since there she doesn't trust in men. She had her best friend Brittany always there for her since Quinn and Santana were in rough waters too.

"I want to trust you, because I never stopped loving you. But it's hard. You come into my life… And you mess with my feelings again…"

"I just. I'm sorry, I really am. I want you close; I want you to never be away for me. I want you and Beth in our house, living together and building our American dream."

"Easy… You can't expect me to go with you, and leave my life behind. We can start as a couple… and then we will see…" Santana said softly.

"So, does that mean you are my girlfriend?" Puck smirked. Instead of answer Santana just kissed him like she wanted to do a long time ago. Of course Puck kissed her back. When they realized Puck was already on top of Santana. It was an impulse; they missed each other so much. Puck undressed himself quickly without never let his eyes off of her. Santana was just being submissive. She wanted to feel loved so she let Puck take care of her. "Stop me if you don't want it…"

Santana didn't answer; in fact she just helped him she undressed herself. In just a few minutes they were ready to start. Santana could feel the air heating up and Puck's skin against hers was not helping. He smashed his forehead against hers while starting to move in her. They both needed to feel each other like that for a long time; nothing could stop them right now. They wanted to feel like that forever, unbreakable.

* * *

"Good Morning…" Puck said softly rubbing Santana's hair. She was still resting her head on his chest. She fall asleep like that and apparently woke up like that too.

"Morning…" She looked at him for a while.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. Very good. It was amazing to have some time just for us. Honestly I was getting tired of Rachel and Kurt and more Rachel and Kurt, I wanted someone different." She smiled. "What happens next?"

"Next?" Puck was confused; he just didn't understand the question.

"Yeah... between us. There is an "us", right?" Santana asked with an alarmed look on her face. Then Puck finally understood.

"Hmm… I don't know. I have to go." Santana expression changed. Was he really going to leave her there alone again?

"Don't go. Please stay."

"I have to go to LA for my cooking school classes… I found a job there too… I can't miss this opportunity, San…" Santana looked away. It was not she was expecting after that romantic night. She was mad but she couldn't be that selfish and ask him to not go because of her.

"Okay." Santana got up and started to get dressed. "I guess it is what it right to happen… It's a great chance." Santana knows Puck for a long time, he didn't have many happy times in his life but he finally had a chance to start his future with the right foot.

* * *

**AN: This is exactly how glee is right now; Puck is somewhere we don't really know and Santana is in NY. What do you think will happen next?**


	3. Back to You

"Shhh… Shhh… Come on Boo…" Puck had been up all night with Beth, trying to make her sleep or at least making her stop crying. She was a little bit sick, she had a fever, she was tired but she wouldn't fell asleep for anything. Puck thinks she misses Quinn too which he understands perfectly.

It was 6 in the morning and Beth finally went to sleep. Puck placed her in bed next to him. He was exhausted himself. He had to leave at 8 for work, but he couldn't leave Beth like that in the daycare, even if he knew that they would take care of her very well. She needed him, a lot. He called his boss to explain that he couldn't go work in that day. He said it was okay, they didn't have much work either to do, the business world was bad. His boss didn't know if he would be able to pay them in the end of the month and Puck was in the first line to be fired. He was the new guy, it's the order.

When Beth woke up later that day she was cranky and she was still sick. Puck didn't know what to do; those are the moments that only Quinn would know what to do.

"Mommy…" Beth said really low between her cries while Puck was trying to feed her. Puck was so brave; he took his 2 years old daughter to LA, all by himself. She was sick and he needed to find something that could make her feel better. "I know, honey. I miss mom too."

* * *

It might be just a coincidence but in the night that Puck didn't sleep neither did Santana. She was homesick and whenever she felt asleep she woke up with nightmares.

"Good Morning Santana!" Rachel said loudly as soon as Santana walked into to the kitchen.

"Good Morning to you, certainly not for me. I could use more sleep time." Santana said rudely. She sat by the kitchen table and prepared some cereals, she had 30 minutes to leave home but she was in no rush.

"Okay, Santana. Didn't you sleep well?" Santana glanced at Rachel.

"No. I slept terribly. I don't want to go to work. I just want to eat and sleep." Santana closed her eyes and sighed. Rachel sat in the chair next to her.

"San, don't go. That's not a job for you. You're selling your body for a bunch of old men; you're wasting your time and your talent…" Santana knew Rachel was right, she didn't like it either, but what was she going to do then?

"I'm not as lucky as you. My parents agreed with me coming if I had a plan to come, something to do, I didn't come to spend vacations, Rachel. I'm taking care of my future."

"I think you need to rethink in what you want to do, because since Puck left, you seem more dead than alive." Rachel said as she left the building.

* * *

Three days later when Puck went back to work he found out that he had been fired. It was not just him, a lot of people were fired and now he didn't know what to do. He was on the middle of his cooking classes; it was going pretty well. He has a tough life. He used to go to work and take care of Beth and still managed to go to the classes, it was not surprising that he didn't have time to call Santana, not even to say hello. But now without the job he couldn't still living in LA, and still going to the classes, he just had an option, go to Lima again, where he had his family to support him, and where he knew Beth would have everything she needs.

"Baby girl, say goodbye…" Puck said to Beth almost tearing up, it was just temporary, he would comeback, he knew it. Someday he would have the chance to comeback.

"Bye!" Beth said happily and rested her head on Puck's shoulder. They had packed everything and they were on their way to Lima. During the entire trip, Puck was thinking if he should tell Santana that he was back but he didn't want her to feel sorry for him, he had to quit his dream, she was living hers. He decided that later he would tell her.

Puck opened the door of his old house. "Hello?" His mom knew he was coming so she was preparing dinner.

"Noah!" His mom rushed to the door and hugged him. "Oh, let me take her upstairs. Did you eat anything?" Puck's mom took Beth to her bedroom. She didn't agree when he told her that he wanted to take Beth with him to LA, she would have preferred Beth to stay with her but Puck wasn't going anywhere without his little princess.

After dinner, Puck called Santana. "Hey…"

"Hi." Santana answered and then no one said a word. Puck finally broke the silence with a sigh.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you. I didn't forget you. I love you, I mean it." Santana didn't answer and Puck went on. "I finally had time to call you… Beth was sick, I was fired…"

"What?"

"Yeah, let me continue… I had to come back to Lima." At this point Puck didn't care about his image at Santana's eyes anymore. "I'm living again with my mom, and I'm gonna come back to my old job as the pool's guy. I just want you to know that I love you…"

"I love you too…" Rachel passed close to Santana as she said it, it was an evolution, Santana was admitting her feeling in front of other people. "I was thinking today and maybe this is not the right place for me… It doesn't feel right…"

"San. Are you happy?"

"No…" She said lowly. "I'm not feeling good here, I was thinking in come back… but I don't want my parents to criticize me for quitting everything I do."

"Screw your parents!" He knows that Mr. and Mrs. Lopez are too hard on Santana; she had to go to cheerleading because they thought "it was the right for her", she was a great student, because she wouldn't be able to leave home without her parents check her homework. They had rules and more rules and that was the reasons why Santana turned into a revolted teen and at age of 14 was arrested by the police for being painting a wall with Puck and his friends in the middle of the street. That's was the reason why she lost her virginity so early, she tried smoke and she did some other things, because she wanted to feel she was the one commanding her own life.

"It's your life, if you don't feel okay there, come back. It was your first try, no one is perfect, San. You will find your place. Right now, you need to be home."

"Right, I need you." She smiled to herself. She did need some comfort.

"Believe me I need you more. I have been dying to kiss you again." Santana smiled again, she was in love. She wanted to say how much she missed to being close to him too but Rachel was seated next to her, and she had already heard too much.

"You said Beth was sick, is she better?" She said changing the subject.

"Yeah, much better. My mom missed her, so she took care of her. She is sleeping now… Like you and I should. Don't you have to work tomorrow?"

"I do… ugh. It will be my last day though. Bye…"

"Good night angel!" Puck hung up.

Santana placed the phone on the miss table on the living room.

"So, you are leaving?" Rachel asked.

"You were hearing everything! Really?!" Santana kind of knew but it was still not okay. "And yes, I'm leaving." She said and then went to sleep. In the next morning she would go to the bar where she works and announce that she wouldn't come back. Then she would pack and go to Lima, where she belongs right now.

* * *

When Santana arrived she didn't expect anyone to be there, no one knew when she was coming, but Puck and Beth were there, somehow Puck found out when she was coming. When she saw them she knew she was in the right place. She was getting used to Rachel and Kurt and all the New York stuff, but she needed to feel comfortable and feel like she knew what to do, what was not happening in NY. She hugged him tightly.

"I missed you."

* * *

**AN: Hope you all liked it! Santana and Puck are both in Lima but I can tell that it's not for too long.**


	4. Not Now

Just in that evening it was the 5th time that Santana tried to call Puck and failed. They were both in Lima and Santana was expecting that they could spend some time together, with Beth obviously.

She was living with her grandma and she didn't plan in tell her parents that she was back. She decided that the best could be to go to Puck's house and check on him.

"Puck!" She screamed. "Open the door!" She could hear Beth crying, so he must be in there. "I know-…" Puck finally opened the door.

Santana couldn't believe. The little girl was screaming in Puck's arms and he didn't seem to be fine or to be worried about it.

"Oh my god… what is happening?" Santana entered and looked around. The house was a mess. "Tell me you're not drunk…" Puck approached her and grabbed by the waist pulling her closer to him. "Yes, you definitely are drunk!" She pushed him away.

"I'm not. I'm just moving on!" He said happily. Santana didn't know if she was sorry for him or if she was angry. "I'm just having some fun!"

"You're being stupid! Where is your mom?" Santana looked around again and the sound of Beth screaming was really disturbing her. "Give me Beth!" She took Beth away from him and sat on the couch with the 2 years old, trying to make her stop crying.

"My mom… she is working. You know, that's what people do. That's what we should be doing! You know what? They were right… I am a Lima loser… and you are…" Puck stopped and Santana turned her face waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"I, what? Huh?"

"This is not working. My life is not working. You… I…"

"Puck, go take a shower! A cold one. Now!" She screamed at him and in the following moment he shouted back at her.

"No! You can't say what I should do… I don't deserve you. You're not my girlfriend, so if I lost you already… Why should I do what you tell me to do?"Puck was complaining around the house and Santana had had enough, she went to Beth's room and prepared a little bag, she couldn't leave Beth there like that.

"Believe me; you don't want to be around me… What I do is sleep with girls, get them pregnant and then karma comes right back to me… of course…" Puck was not okay and Santana was about to explode.

"Puck, what are you doing? We finally can be together, why this? You have a daughter! I was your girlfriend…" she sighed. "I guess I'm not anymore…"Santana and Beth left and the silence filled the house. Puck fell on the couch crying and he stayed there all night.

Santana was going back home with Beth that was just staring at her. During the walk home Santana broke down and started to cry too. She didn't even knew why she was crying, she was expecting for everything to be okay now that they are both together in Lima, their home, with their families… but it was not. Both of them quit their dreams and Puck is having a hard time in accepting it.

"Santana!" Her mother said with a smile on her face when heard someone opening the door. "Hi…"

"I don't want to talk… Not now." Santana took Beth upstairs without even look at her parents that were there just for her. They found out that Santana had come back from New York and they wanted to know why and why she was not at their house.

"Why does she have a baby with her?" Her dad asked quickly.

"It's Beth. It's okay. I go there to see what's going on…" Santana's grandma excused herself and got in Santana's room. She walked in and there was Santana crying on her bed and Beth was just lost in the middle of the room. "Santana, what happened? Is everything okay with Puck? That's why Beth is here?"

"No! Nothing is okay!" Santana turned around. "He is an idiot! He was drunk and apparently I'm not his girlfriend anymore!" Her grandma sat on the bed.

"Mi amor, you're gonna be okay. He is just… a little depressed." Santana cleaned some tears. "And… He is so young… Santana, he came back from LA with nothing but his baby, a baby that he has to care take24/7… It's hard. You have to be there for him."

"Don't you think it's also hard for me? He doesn't want me! I don't know what I want to do. I waited almost 3 years for him! And he just… He doesn't want me."

"Sleep. You both need to sleep. Tomorrow will be a better day. You will see that it is just a little fight, tomorrow, you go talk to him and try to understand and be there for him. I'm gonna take Beth with me. Just rest…"

"No." Santana lifted her head. "I brought her, I take care of her. Tell my parents to come in other day." In that night after taking care of Beth, both girls slept really well.

* * *

"Noah Puckerman! What happened?" His mom woke up him and all he knew was that his head was hurting. Hurting really bad. "Where's Beth?" Puck opened his eyes when he heard his mom asking for Beth. He wasn't sure where she was.

"Hmm… Santana was here. I think she took her." Puck mumbled.

"You think? Puck, it's a baby! You're not sure where your daughter is?" Puck rubbed his eyes trying to focus. All that screaming was really messing up with him. "You were drinking… The house is a mess, you don't know where Beth is. Puck, what's going on?"

"I don't know!" He started to cry again. "I'm gonna call Santana to bring Beth back…" Puck called but Santana didn't answer his calls. She was doing pretty great with Beth, for a person with no experience she was doing okay. It was not easy and you can't say she is a natural at child care but Beth seemed to like her. Santana thinks it is just because Quinn used the same perfume as she uses, and Quinn always smelt amazingly, babies recognize their mother's smell, right?

"She doesn't answer… Fuck."

"What happened?"

"We… We… I don't know. I guess she is mad at me."

"Noah, I don't know what's-" The door bell rang and her mom answered the door. It was Santana and Beth. She had followed her grandma's advice and went to talk with Puck.

"Hi. Here is your girl."

"Thanks a lot! I'm so glad she is okay…" Puck's mom smooched Beth's hair that smelled like Santana's shampoo, the one Puck really liked.

"Can I talk with Puck?"

"Of course, honey. Yell at him for me. I don't know what he did but you don't seem to be so great." Puck's mom let Santana in and took Beth to the kitchen with her. "Beth is back!" She said to Puck as she walked away.

"San…" Puck shocked when he saw Santana. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything of what I said. I don't even remember exactly what I said…" Santana sat on the couch calmly.

"I love you. I know you since when? Forever?" Santana sighed. "You were drunk. And you said what you think. I just wanted to you to know that you deserve me. I'm no saint, Puck. You know. I need you and you need me." Puck was so surprised. So surprised, she was calm, Santana was actually calmly talking to him.

"I… I love you too." Puck smiled. "I need you a lot. I can't have you away. I thought that in California I would get everything I needed to be successful and to be able to provide you and Beth a good life. I don't want to be like my dad, San… And last night, I was so close to what he was."

"Shh… Don't compare yourself to him. You are awesome. We are gonna figure out what we want to do, and we are gonna do it together. We are a team. If you want… we can go back to California. Try something else."

"I don't know. It didn't work last time. I was a mess and I ended up in this. I wanted to believe that I was actually to learn something. I always loved to cook. Remember when I used to bake you chocolate cake and you would throw it to my face because of your crazy diets?"

"I do remember. Good times. It's your dream, we're gonna make it happen!" Santana said again. She moved closer to him.

"Like I said it I've already tried, what's different now?"

"I'm going with you. My aunt has a house in California that she doesn't use…" She kissed him. "… and, we are gonna do it. California, here we go!"

* * *

**AN: So, Is Pucktana going to LA? Is Beth going with them? I guess we will have to wait to see. Hope you liked it.**


	5. Sweet Dreams

The house was amazing. LA was awesome. It was sunny and full of opportunities. Santana and Puck have their bedroom and Beth has hers. They have a little garden and they eat cereals in the morning together. They are now in LA for over a week. Puck is back to his classes and is looking to find a job. Santana has decided to try out something. Modeling. She didn't know if it was what she wanted, but it was a start.

"I have to leave now! I can't be late!" Santana was running around looking for her bag. Beth was eating her fruit and watching cartoons with Puck.

"You look beautiful." Puck approached her and gave her a kiss. "There." He pointed to the bag.

"Thank you!" She sighed of relief when she saw the bag. "Bye!"

Santana was so nervous. She waited in line next to a bunch of models. She had gotten into an agency and she was hoping she would get into some job soon. She had to take some pictures and smile for a while and then they said she had to wait again. She was over it already.

"Excuse me?" She saw a man passing. "Can you tell me why I have to wait in this other line?"

"You came to the commercial audition? You took the pictures now they will have to do a screen test. Good luck!" Santana was so confused by the time the man stopped talking.

"Thanks."

It was finally her turn. Santana knew she could do it. She had never been around the cameras and that recording stuff but she had the talent.

"What's your name?"

"Santana Lopez." She said firmly. Then they proceed to give her some instructions and teach her how to interact. In the end they gave her the typical answer… "_We will let you know_". Santana left happy, she thinks she did a pretty awesome and she deserves the job.

Santana was preparing dinner and Puck was trying to shut up Beth. She didn't nap and since she fell on the ground that she is crying. Santana has a terrible ache head and it is not helping, but she can't say anything.

"It's done." Santana has been improving her techniques. She doesn't need to. Puck loves to cook and it is actually what he is trying to do professionally, but Beth doesn't want Santana when it gets to affection. She just wants her dad. It kinda makes Santana sad, what can she do?

"Bethy-Boo… Yeah? Let's eat… and then let's take a nap…" Puck put Beth on her feeding chair and gave her the plate with her food on it. "Here you have, princess."

Santana looked exhausted, she had been running around all day, plus she had to take care of the house and Puck was out too all day, so she didn't really was getting what she needed. She honestly was hoping for after dinner Beth go to sleep so she can get some attention from Puck. Santana Lopez was jealous of a baby.

"How was your day?"

"Good. I ran from there to there and did some many different tests… I'm tired." Santana sighed. "And yours?"

"I'm sure you were great." He smiled and then looked at Beth entertained with the food. "I went to the classes and I'm looking for a job, at anything… I'm hoping I can find anything soon, because we need it."

"Don't worry. We will both find something soon… You can always start your own restaurant… You know, if you can't find anything."

"That would be great… But it is not the best idea for now…" Santana phone rings and she sees that it is her mom. She sighs and answers the phone.

Minutes later she is crying. Puck is trying to understand what is happening but he can't. He holds her hand rubbing it gently.

"San, what is happening?" Santana hangs up and then looks to Puck.

"I have to go back to Lima. Like, now."

"What? Why? What happened?" Puck was afraid and confused.

* * *

"Santana, I'm alright." In the next day, Santana was in Lima to see her grandma. She had a heart attack but now she is alright.

"You need me here… I came to be with you. I'm not leaving." Santana had so much love for the lady that was her mother and dad at the same time. That raised her and that she respects more than anything. She couldn't just ignore that.

"Mi amor, you have your life. I'm doing fine. You can go back to LA." Alma held her granddaughter's hand and smiled. Santana is her little girl, she loves her more than anything. She doesn't speak with her son, Santana's dad because of problems in their past but Maribel and Alma maintained contact because of Santana, the only child and grandchild.

"I don't want to leave you, who is gonna take care of you? I honestly want to stay. I could use some sleep. Beth just wants to sleep with Puck and it's not really comfortable have to share a bed with a baby…"

"Did you tell that to Noah?"

"It's his daughter; she used to be with him all the time. I can't pull them apart, I don't want to be the woman that does that."

"Beth is growing. It's okay, Santana. He has you, now. It's his daughter but he shares the bed with you. Lopez women run their houses. Beth needs a mother figure. One that puts her at bed time in her own bed." It made sense. Her abuelita was right as always.

"I guess... You're the best."

"How are the things between you?"

"Good. I really love him but we have been a little apart... I'm afraid he is regretting being with me."

"That's only in your head! I knew, since you both were little that one day you would end up together. Marry...?" Her abuelita smiled.

"I would like... yes..." Santana admitted shyly. "I had a dream about Quinn..."

"What was it about?"

"In the dream, I killed her..." Santana sighed. "It was a nightmare. I was so scared when I woke up."

"Don't let the demons chase you, Santana."

"... but her eyes were so real."

* * *

Santana walks into their house in silence. It was early in the morning and she was back from Lima. She didn't want to wake up anyone but when she enters she finds Beth in the middle of the living room alone playing with her blocks.

"What are you doing here, missy?"

"Tana!" Beth said loudly while clapping.

"Shh… Is daddy sleeping?" Santana held Beth and took her to the bedroom. "That's why you should sleep in a crib…" she said low. Santana placed her in bed and tried to wake up Puck. "Puck…? I'm back…" she said close to his ear.

"Oh…" He kissed her. Santana missed him. But not his morning breath.

"Beth needs to start to sleep in her bed." Santana declared.

"Okay…" He stared at her. He loved the idea. "I have a job."

"I missed you." She said quickly before taking her shoes off and jump into bed with Beth and Puck.

* * *

**AN: I'm back. Hope you liked it. Leave me a review. I'll try to update it soon :)**


	6. Congrats Mommy

"Beth put your toys away. C'mon it's bed time!" Puck said as he looked that the clock and noticed that Beth should be already sleeping. But no, instead of that she was just really happy playing with her toys on the carpet on the living room while Santana was reading a book.

Puck helped her and then took her to the room to dress her. Santana followed them in silence. She wanted to see if Puck was finally going to do what he promised. They have been trying to put Beth to sleep in her own bed but both Puck and Beth fail every time. Puck was already covering Beth on the big bed when Santana spoke up. "Puck..."

"I don't her to scream to sleep. If you want, you sleep in here with her and I sleep on the couch..." Puck sighed and rubbed Beth's back.

"Okay... Here." Santana picked up Beth from the bed and took her to her room. "Puck, out." She then placed Beth on her bed. "Look, you have a pretty room. You have your bed, because you're a big girl... and there your toys... and this room is magic, there are little angels that will be here all night..." She kissed Beth's forehead. "Now it's time to sleep, okay?" Santana let a light on and slowly left the room. It seemed to work.

"To bed, now!" Santana whispered to Puck as she saw him getting closer to Beth's door. "She is fine. C'mon, let's have some time together." They finally laid on bed next to each other without Beth in the middle of them. "It's much nicer now. So... I have been thinking... And christmas is around the corner. We can't afford to go to Lima to be with our families and... You're jewish and Quinn was christian... I'm christian too, so I think I could teach Beth what Quinn would surely want..."

"I think that's awesome. Thanks... I'm sure that is what Quinn wanted..." Puck smiled.

"I will take care of everything. She will have an amazing christmas. I promise."

* * *

Santana woke up with the sound of Beth talking. She looked to her side and Puck was already gone. He had warned her he had to leave early and that Santana would have to take care of Beth. Santana was leaving the room when peaked in Beth's room and saw the little girl standing on her bed.

"Mommy!" Beth shouted as she saw Santana. She didn't want to believe in what that baby had just called her. It was so strange for Santana, she loved Beth very much but she didn't know if it was okay for Beth call her mom. She was her best friend child.

"Honey... I'm not mommy. Mommy is with the angels, remember?" Beth looked at her with a really serious look, almost upset. Santana picked up the baby and hugged her tight. "Let's eat."

Santana let Beth eat on the couch while watching cartoons, she was enjoying it herself. Then she looked around and didn't look like christmas season. They didn't have any christmas decoration. They were hoping that now that Puck is working maybe they can buy things for their christmas. Beth is still very young to understand but she would love to have a christmas tree and lights, and presents just like she had the year before when she spent it with Quinn.

"Hello?" Santana answered te phone. "Yeah, of course. I have a little girl, can I bring her with me?" The person on the phone agreed. "Ok, see you soon, then." The person was from the agency. Santana had been picked to do a commercial, they had to prepare things for it and Santana had to take Beth with her, since she had no other place where drop her off.

* * *

Beth was kicked and trying to get out of the stroller. "Shh... Boo... Please be patient." Beth continued so Santana took her out of the stroller and let her walk around. Santana looked away for 3 seconds and when she looked back, Beth was not there. She was panicking, she could not loose Puck's daughter. Suddendly, comes in a girl around Santana's age with Beth in her arms. Santana sighed of relief. "Thanks! Oh my god! I think I had a heart attack..."

"Hi. Here is your baby. I'm Dani. I guess you're the commercial girl, right?" She shook Santana's hand. I work here, actually I was the person that called you. It's my job, kinda... I'm a model too." She seemed to be nice.

"I'm Santana. And this is Beth." She put Beth back on the stroller. "Yes, I'm the commercial girl."

"Great. Follow me." Dani showed Santana everything and then let her try on some clothes. "Wow. For someone who has a what? One, two years old? You have an amazing body!" Santana blushed a little.

"She is not my daughter. Like it is like she is, but she is not. She is my boyfriend's daughter."

"Oh... That's interesting..." Dani didn't know she if had asked too much. "I guess that it's cool that you have no problem in date guys' that already have kids. Some women don't feel good about it. For how long do you know him?"

"Since forever." It was so true. Santana knows Puck since she was born. He is older than her just one month. They always have been close. "It's a long story... But I love him. And Beth's mom is not here anymore, so the closest to a mom that she has."

* * *

It was late. It was almost 11 pm and Puck was not home. Beth was already asleep on her bed. She called Santana mom again. Santana had to tell Puck. She needed to know if it was okay. Mostly she wanted to know from Quinn if it was okay, but it wasn't going to happen. She was in bed waiting for him. Finally she heard someone arriving. He went to the room and smiled at her.

"I have a job." Santana said. He took his clothes off and got into bed next to her. She put the book on the nightstand. "Beth called me mom." Puck kissed her.

"Congrats, Mommy." He simply said and then smiled.

"Puck... Do you think it's okay for her to call me mom?"

"Santana, she is 2. You're her mom. She will never remember, Quinn. It's sad, but true. I'm not gonna lie to her. She is always going to know about Quinn, but you'll be the one here. You understand?"

"So, it means you're okay with it? Santana bit her lip.

"Of course, sexy thing. Let's celebrate your new job. Modeling?" Puck whispered as he jumped to Santana trying to get rid of her pajama.

* * *

"Happy New Year!" Their christmas/hanukkah was awesome. They were a family, they made cookies, they were together, Beth had a few toys and a lot of attention. They sang traditional songs and the time flew.

"Happy New Year to us, babe! This will be our year." They kissed while watching the fireworks on the black sky. "Now let's see if we catch your commercial on TV!" They went back in and Puck prepare something to drink while Santana sat on the couch with a very sleepy Beth on her arms.

"Here. It's strong." He handed it to Santana.

"Thanks, but I'm not feeling like it." Beth fell asleep on Santana's chest. "Plus... It's awkward to drink with a baby sleeping on me." She smiled looking down.

* * *

**AN: Yay! On the next chapter there will be a little time jump, from New Year's day to around the begining of March. Stay tuned for more. Hope you liked it ;)**


End file.
